


【授翻/哈德】Hurt Me, Fuck Me (Just Don’t Hate Me)

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Insult Kink, M/M, Top Harry, 哈德 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: Potter潮湿的吐息扫在Draco的脸上，他硬邦邦的老二摩擦着Draco的，用一种混合着困惑、愤怒、但却有着无法抑制的强烈欲望的眼神瞪着Draco，这种日益剧增的复杂且强烈的渴望，同样流淌在Draco的体内，让他感到飘飘欲仙却又沉溺其中。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 38





	【授翻/哈德】Hurt Me, Fuck Me (Just Don’t Hate Me)

—————————————————

Draco的心脏随着Potter走进屋子的步伐狂跳起来，Weasley跟在他身后，粗鲁地比划着手势在和他聊着些什么。Potter刚刚结束训练，他整个人汗淋淋，汗珠滑过他的前额、脸颊和上唇，他的脖子因汗水而闪着微光，他身上那件灰色圆领t恤也被汗湿了。他伸出手背擦了擦额头，低声轻笑起来，毫无疑问，是因为该死的Weasley说的某些愚蠢至极的傻话。当他抬起手臂时，Draco看见了挂在他腋毛上的汗珠。

Potter经过的时候，Draco伸出了一只腿。

Potter只是轻轻被绊了一下，朝前跌了一步就立刻稳住身体。他猛地转过头，愤怒地撇着嘴，把他滑到汗湿鼻尖的眼镜往上推了推，透过那副时髦的方框眼镜瞪着Draco，他翠绿的眼睛几乎快喷出火花了。“你他妈有什么问题？小杂种？”Potter带着怒意低声说，Draco的老二立刻因此在裤子里充满活力而又愉悦地抽动了一下。

“噢，问题就在我面前呢，”Draco拖着长腔说，交叉着双臂靠在冰凉的金属墙面上。

Weasley大步冲上来，怒气冲冲地怼在Draco面前，用一根脏兮兮的手指戳着Draco的胸口。“听好了，Malfoy——”

“恶，Weasley，别用你那下水道味儿的嘴对着我说——”

Draco听到一声头骨与金属墙壁撞击的巨响，紧随其后的就是他后脑勺传来的剧痛——Potter的鼻孔愤怒地翕动着，他咬牙切齿地用手臂卡住Draco的脖子；他汗湿的黑色乱发不像以往那么蓬松了，他的手臂也汗巴巴的，潮湿的皮肤紧贴着Draco刚沐浴后的皮肤。Draco闻到了Potter汗水的味道，里面夹杂着一丝止汗剂的香味，以及牙线薄荷糖淡淡的薄荷味，他今天训练的时候一直在吃这个。

Draco突然非常庆幸他已经洗过澡并且换上了一身宽松飘逸的长袍，因为此刻他已经完完全全的硬了，他脑子里有某个小小的部分在担心，他长袍下身支起的帐篷，在几秒钟后就会被Potter发现——

“要么别那么混蛋，”Potter恶狠狠地说，“要么就他妈离我们远点。”Potter放开Draco然后用力推了他一把，然后深吸了一口气，脸上挂着一副失望大于愤怒的表情。“已经两年多了，Malfoy，看在上帝的份上。”

Weasley哼了一声。“你见过他手臂上那东西，对吧，Harry？过了两年又有什么差别呢？”

在用生气但却带着些探询的视线瞪了Draco一眼后，Potter转头面向Weasley，两人继续朝着沐浴间的方向走去，Draco只是一动不动地望着Potter线条硬朗的背影。

“我还是不敢相信他们竟然让食死徒渣滓来参加训练——”

“Ron...”

“伙计，我只是说说而已。”

毫不意外，Draco的勃起稍微软化了一点。

然后传来了Potter的低语声，“他就是个混蛋。别管他了。”

嗯好吧...这句话对Draco软化的勃起稍微振作了一点。

Draco永远都想不明白这一切是怎么开始的。

也许是因为，大概在傲罗训练的第二周时，Potter在休息时里礼貌地请Draco让开，好让他拿到那壶茶。但Draco下意识的拒绝了Potter，并且让他带着他的孤儿屁股滚一边儿去。Potter耳尖通红，他身上缓慢扩散开的怒气让Draco因兴奋期待而头皮发麻，尽管他心底对他刚才的话有一丝后悔和抱歉。

当Potter粗暴地用手肘把Draco挤到一旁时，他正在细细欣赏Potter轮廓分明鹅下巴上的那条细线，Potter抓起茶壶并且告诉Draco他是个傻逼，然后气冲冲地跺着脚走开了。只留下脸颊发红，有些喘不过气，而且出于某种诡异的原因，有点性奋的Draco傻站在原地。

事实上，那时候望着Potter愤怒背影的Draco，舌尖上已经含着一句道歉了，于是他把自己狂跳的心脏和兴奋的阴茎归咎于Potter对他的那句辱骂，而不是他对Potter毫无意义的迷恋。

但随着时间的推移，Draco发现他无论如何，也无法让自己成为一个成熟的成年人，无法让自己放过每一个挑衅Potter的机会，无法放过每一个让Potter使用更加熟练流畅，且越来越丰富想象力的语言来辱骂Draco的机会。

而且，操，那个混蛋辱骂Draco的时候，确实会让他性致盎然。即使他的胸口会因为这些辱骂而有些发闷。

Draco没有过多纠结这个；他可不是唯一一个有着古怪癖好的人。比如Pansy，她必须得在有人用手指紧紧卡住她的脖子，直到她因缺氧而眼前发黑的情况下高潮；Draco也非常了解Blaise，他喜欢幻想着一双或者几双光滑的大长腿射精；而且最近，Draco听说Theo没法轻易高潮，除非往他嘴里塞个该死的安抚奶嘴。

Draco回想着Potter最近一次对他的辱骂，他的这些小癖好在那群人的癖好面前显得平平无奇，根本不值一提。

话说回来，如果Draco真的选择在此刻陷入回忆，那这可不是个好时机。

Draco的魔杖无声地滚到了一旁，在训练垫上弹了几下，然后停在了几英寸外的地方，现在他完全够不着他的魔杖了。他全身上下的每一处都被汗水浸湿了，衣物紧紧地黏在了皮肤上。他的下巴因为用力过猛的咬牙切齿而发疼，他的身体因在过去的十分钟内，不断地被扔在训练垫上而作痛。

Potter骑在Draco身上。在经过几分钟的激烈搏斗，使用了他们在过去四个月里学到的所有徒手格斗技巧之后，他终于把Draco压在身下了，而Draco几乎快断气了。

也许是因为过度的体力消耗，但更有可能是因为Potter正字面意义上的，压在他身上，而Draco已经想象这个画面很长时间了——Potter压在他身上，他们都汗流浃背地喘着粗气——然而，现实和他的想象有些出入。

主要是因为Potter的阴茎没有深深插进Draco的屁股，想到这个他突然有些喉咙发痒，咳嗽了起来。

但同时也是因为Potter的眼神充满了攻击性，而不是某种温柔或者...呃，性感的东西。Potter用力锢住Draco手腕，把他按在地上的方式，更像是在伤害他，而不是在唤起他的性欲。

Draco咬牙怒吼着在Potter身下剧烈扭动——Potter的交叉着双脚交叉，弯成了一种让人极端尴尬难堪的角度，Draco不得不一次次地用他自由的那只脚砰砰地砸在训练垫上，来抑制住被过度弯曲的左膝传来的让他想要尖叫的疼痛感。

“用你另一只脚使力，Malfoy！”Fox教授大吼道。“挣脱他的钳制，从他身下翻出去。”

“他妈的松开我，”Draco嘶声说，用力扭动着被Potter钳住的手腕，徒劳地挺起髋部，想把Potter从他身上扔下去。

令人恼火的是，Potter双眼闪闪发光地咧嘴一笑，把手指收得更紧了。“我不认为这招对你想要逮捕的对象有效，Malfoy。”

“操你妈把你蠢疤脸拿远点！”Draco恶声恶气地说，抬起脑袋想用头去撞Potter的脸。但Potter利落地躲开了，他的表情变得冰冷又阴郁，更加用力地弯起了夹住Draco的双腿。Draco倒抽一口气，他的膝盖绝对会被折断的。“Potter——”

“来啊，你这混蛋废物点心，”Potter露出他珍珠般洁白的牙，微笑着低声说，但他的笑容里除了残忍以外，没有一丝笑意。“你这种卑鄙狡猾的臭蛇——不应该很容易逃出去吗，嗯？”接着他使劲把Draco的右手扯到他的头顶，Draco差点痛晕过去。“现在没法那么得意了，对吗？告诉我，Malfoy，怎么做才能让你不那么混蛋？”他再次收紧手指，用力捏住Draco双手的腕骨。

剧烈的痛感让Draco的口腔开始分泌唾沫，但目前他并不在意这个。因为Potter说的那些话——见他妈该死的操蛋鬼——Draco硬了。

他们被二十多个训练生包围着，他们的格斗学教授就站在那儿，怒气冲冲地指导着Draco，而Draco的阴茎却在不断地充血勃起，因为他儿时的宿敌、万众瞩目的英雄救世主，正在恶狠狠地辱骂着Draco——同时还把他死死地压在地上。

无奈之下，Draco只好再次扭动了一下身体，他根本听不进去Fox不耐烦的大吼声，因为此刻，他只能听见血液在身体里奔流的轰隆声，他完全硬挺的阴茎紧贴着他的大腿，不可避免地朝着Potter的臀部挺立着。

“操，求你了，”Draco低声对Potter说。Potter的汗水从额头滴落进Draco乱糟糟的头发里，他粗糙的手指贴着Draco手腕内侧那层又薄又敏感的皮肤，这对Draco因突如其来且似乎不会很快消失的性奋感而发烫的身体，毫无帮助。

于是，Draco振作起来用自由的那只脚踢了一脚Potter的大腿——然后他僵住了。压在他身上的Potter也僵住了，他微张着嘴巴，震惊地瞪大了那双翠绿色的双眼，他急促的吐息扫在Draco脸上。

Draco的阴茎——不，Draco完全硬挺的阴茎——紧紧地抵在了Potter的大腿根部，Draco现在只想让Potter马上拧断他的脖子，这样他就不用面对接下来的事儿了。

“Malfoy！”Fox咆哮道。

Potter用力咽了口唾沫，他沾着汗珠的喉结上下滑动着，稍微松开了一些对Draco手腕的钳制。“用你的——”他低声说，但他的声音过于沙哑了，于是他小心翼翼地清了清嗓子。“抬起你自由的那只腿，用膝盖抵住我的腰侧把我扔出去。”他说话的声音如此轻柔，就像是一股空气柔柔地打在Draco潮湿的脖子旁。

Draco因此呼吸急促地颤抖起来，十分荒谬地在Potter身下拱起背，歪着头露出他的脖子，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声响。他听见一声Potter猛吸一口气，犹豫又谨慎地问，“Malfoy？”

Potter几分钟前那种充满恶意的嗓音已经消失了；此刻他的声音听起来几乎...像是在担心Draco——而且还有些好奇。

这把Draco惹毛了。

随着一声把他自己都吓了一跳的怒吼声，Draco立刻动了起来，遵循着Potter的建议，膝盖用力地抵住Potter的腰侧把他扔了出去，他的蠢疤脑袋砰的一声砸在了训练垫上，他发出的痛苦呻吟大大地取悦了Draco，接着Draco把Potter翻了个面儿，伸出手去抢他的魔杖，从他运动裤的裤腰里抽出了那根冬青木魔杖，然后用魔杖尖戳着Potter的喉咙。他的阴茎现在抵在Potter平坦坚硬的腹部上，Draco只好谨慎地弯着腰，避免让别人看到他的窘态。

“非常磨蹭，但还算是个可接受的反制，Malfoy，”Fox慢吞吞地说，然后鼓了鼓掌，刺耳的掌击声在房间里回荡。“好了，今天就到这儿。赶紧滚出去，下周见，懒鬼们。”

Draco完全没有在意训练室里的其他人收拾自己的东西，陆陆续续离开的声响。Potter安静地躺在Draco身下，手掌朝上平放在自己的头上，他专注而好奇地凝视着Draco，似乎并不在意他正被他自己的魔杖指着。

如果Draco再稍微朝前靠几英寸，他可能会吻到Potter。

但他却咬紧牙关吐出了一句话，“我恨你。”

Potter勾起嘴角，他眼里的神情让Draco的心脏在胸腔里翻了个跟斗。“显然是的，”他冷静沉着的回答——然后故意挺了挺臀部，Draco差点呻吟出声。

Draco喘着气忍住颤抖，从Potter身上爬了下去，他瞪着眼睛，呼吸急促地蜷着膝盖坐在地上，挡住了他那让人尴尬的裤裆。Potter则平静地站起身，然后突然在Draco面前弯下腰，他温热的吐息若有似乎地扫在Draco脸上，Draco立刻屏住了呼吸。然后他伸出手，非常轻松地从Draco手里抽出了他的魔杖，他的眼里闪着某种很吓人的东西，一种让Draco的勃起有些软化的东西。

“回见，雪貂，”Potter低声说，然后转身朝着站在一旁，大口喝着南瓜汁的Weasley走去。

过了一小会儿，当Draco正准备起身离开时，他望了一眼四周——发现Potter正好回头看着他。

第二天Draco走路仍然有点一瘸一拐的，每当他把重心转移到身体左侧或是走得太快时，他的膝盖就会止不住地抽痛。他做着课堂笔记的手掌，也因为Potter的用力弯折而酸疼。他的紧绷的肩颈和手臂肌肉，都因昨天和Potter的奋力扭打而疼痛。

但他的阴茎却似乎在不断地回味着那场扭打。

前一晚训练结束后，Draco在沐浴间给自己来了两次手活，他回想着Potter刻薄的辱骂，他身体的重量、他肉体的热度以及他压住Draco的感觉。于是Draco用手掌撑住湿滑的墙壁，咬着自己的手臂射了出来，在第二次重复了一遍刚才的过程之后，他穿上衣服回到了公寓。他浑身酸疼疲惫不堪地倒在床上，大脑一片空白，然后再次开始新一轮的手活，愉悦地弓起了背脊幻想着Potter愤怒又凶猛的地俯在他身上的画面。

他这几天没见过Potter，没有像以往那样故意出现在Potter面前——也没有专门去招惹他，然后让自己勃起。

但Potter却找上门了，就在Draco准备回家时，他把Draco堵在了三楼和四楼无人的楼梯间里。

“在这儿呢。”

Potter双手插在裤袋里站在那儿——除了他没人敢穿牛仔裤；看在上帝的份上，他们可是在受训成为真正的傲罗啊——他面无表情，但他脸上那一抹精心控制着的冷漠却让Draco心跳加速，大脑卡壳。

“你他妈想干嘛？”Draco在他能阻止自己之前就怒气冲冲地开口了——如果把Potter逼急了的话，那他与生俱来的骑士精神也会被耗尽的。Potter对那件事保持着令人不安地沉默，而Draco最不希望别人知道的，就是他在一场试图给Potter造成多处骨折的搏斗训练中，被Potter搞硬了。

“谈谈，”Potter冷冷地说——然后低头望着Draco的裆部。“所以...”

Draco感觉他的脸迅速变烫了。“天哪，滚开，堕落下流的混蛋！”

Potter脸上挂着毫无笑意的残忍笑容。“噢，我堕落下流？”他走向Draco，直到Draco步步后退得靠在墙壁上。“那么，到底是什么原因？还是说在一大群人面前挨打会让你性奋？”

Draco在自己意识到之前就举起了拳头，但他的手肘撞在了墙上，于是他只好收回手尴尬地推了一把Potter，而Potter则嘲讽地哼了一声，抓住Draco的手腕，将他紧握着的拳头的手扭到他的腰后，使得Draco的髋部朝前挺着。

Potter的小腹紧紧地贴着Draco的小腹，他们都喘着粗气面朝着对方。

“或者是因为这个？因为我钳住了你的双手？”Potter此刻几乎像是在耳语了，但Draco仍然因为他的话缩了缩脖子，仿佛Potter是在对他大吼大叫一样，于是他抬起另一只手用力推搡着Potter的胸口。“我知道有一些人有特殊的癖好，”Potter喘着粗气拍开了Draco的手。

“那你有些什么特殊癖好呢，Potter？”Draco冷笑一声，用另一只手抓住这个蠢货的普德米尔联队t恤。“你似乎非常见多识广呢。傻逼。放开我。”

Potter用力捏紧了他扭着Draco手腕的手，Draco痛得大叫起来。“告诉我你昨天勃起的原因，废物。”

Draco瞪大眼睛倒抽一口凉气，他双腿之间的那个器官突然涌上了一股冲动，他开始全力挣扎起来。Draco瞄准Potter的裆部提起膝盖，但他及时弯着腰闪了过去，然后用他穿着皮靴的脚踩住Draco，把Draco的双脚固定在原地。Draco愤怒地大声吼叫着，Potter立刻伸出另一只手捂住了他的嘴巴。恐慌迅速从Draco心底升起，就跟他裤子里阴茎勃起的速度一样快。

接着Potter非常刻意地贴在Draco身上蹭了蹭，Draco差点就他妈射了出来。Potter在离Draco的脸只有几英寸的时候，开口问他，“是因为我压在你身上，你的双腿之间吗？我的老二就在那儿...你那时候在想我的老二吗，Malfoy？对吗，你这傲慢的狗杂种？”Draco挣扎得更加剧烈了，他那指甲并不尖利的手指在Potter的后背乱抓乱挠，他的髋部在挣扎间与Potter的下身撞到了一起。

Potter呻吟着松开了捂着Draco嘴巴的手，用力捏住了他的屁股，力度大到让Draco甚至感觉Potter的指甲已经穿透了他的衣物，深深扎进他柔软的屁股蛋里。“Potter，立刻松开我。”Draco几乎快为自己悲惨的嗓音狂笑出声了；但他俩都知道，此刻的Draco心口不一。

Draco无法拒绝这个，当Potter潮湿的吐息扫在Draco的脸上，用他硬邦邦的老二摩擦着Draco的，用一种混合着困惑、愤怒、但却有着无法抑制的强烈欲望的眼神瞪着Draco，这种日益剧增的复杂且强烈的渴望，同样流淌在Draco的体内，像是世界上能买到的，最高档的精灵尘一样，让他感到飘飘欲仙却又沉溺其中。

Draco想把Potter按在地上，用拳头砸烂他的脸；Draco想用自己的舌头钻进Potter的双唇间，用舌头操他的嘴；Draco想用双手撕开Potter的皮肤，直到他血流满地。但Draco最想要的，操，他最想要的是吮吸Potter的黄金老二，直到Potter的灵魂被那股曾好几次快把Draco的内脏化为灰烬的激情与愤怒燃烧殆尽。

于是Draco顺着Potter的手把他往下拽，直到他松开Draco的手腕，然后Draco无视他左膝传来的剧痛跪在地上，抬起头对Potter露出一个得意的假笑。

“你在干什——？”Potter气喘吁吁地说，瞪大了藏在镜片后的双眼。

“闭上你的混血臭嘴，”Draco愉悦又不耐烦地低声吼到。“我现在要吸你的混血老二了，”Draco平静地告知他，掀起他的t恤下摆，解开他牛仔裤的纽扣，一把扯开了拉链。

Potter勾起嘴角粗暴地拍开Draco的手，拉下了他灰黑相间的内裤，Harry Potter的勃起，就这样突然出现在Draco眼前。

Potter的粗长的阴茎因充血而涨得通红，湿乎乎的茎体稍微有点朝左弯，而且，梅林啊，Draco目瞪口呆地盯着它，咽了咽嘴里分泌过多的唾沫。睾丸垂在他的阴茎后面，随着Potter的动作轻轻晃动着。Potter大腿根附近的的体毛又黑又细，让Draco想要用舌头将其抚平在黄金男孩的皮肤上。

“张开你尊贵的纯血嘴巴，Malfoy，”Potter平静地说，将一只手放在Draco后脑勺，手指紧紧揪住他漂亮的金发，另一只手握住了自己的阴茎。Draco朝后仰起头，把Potter完全吞进了嘴里。

唾沫从Draco的嘴角流了出来，滴在他的下巴和脖子上。Potter尝起来有一种肥皂和盐的味道，他的前液味道又苦又浓，他的龟头随着他每一次抓住Draco头发的愤怒冲撞而抵住Draco喉头，几乎快让他窒息了。

Potter用另一只手描绘着Draco的脸。拨开散落在他眼前的碎发，指节抚过他通红发烫的脸颊，他长满茧子的大拇指顺着Draco深色的下唇，缓缓钻进了Draco满是前液和唾沫的嘴里，揉捏着他包裹着他阴茎的嘴唇。

Draco闭上他充溢着生理性泪水的双眼，双手抓住Potter的屁股...更加卖力地吮吸起来。

随着一声十分沙哑的呻吟，Potter开始操Draco的嘴巴，他左手紧握住他的后脑勺，右手轻轻抚摸着Draco因大张着嘴巴而疼痛的下巴，手指轻触着Draco喉咙上因吞进他的阴茎而鼓起的地方。

“就这样，”Potter嗓音发颤地低声说。“用力吸，Malfoy，你这混蛋。操，你真擅长这个。经常这么做对吗，你这垃圾？自命清高的傲慢外表下的竟然是个饥渴的骚货？”Potter往后退了一点，让他的龟头停留在Draco的舌尖上，然后再一次用力地朝前挺动臀部，猛地插进Draco的喉咙，这让Draco忍不住用指甲掐住他的腰呕了几声。

Potter痛呼一声从Draco嘴里把自己拔了出来，揉了揉他的腰侧，此刻的Draco硬得不能再硬了，但他却怒视着Potter，声音沙哑地说，“女韦斯莱也许可以像没有呕吐反射一样给你口交，因为她就是个穷酸婊子，但如果你再对我这样做，我可能会吐在你的老二上，Potter。”

狭窄的楼梯间里回荡着Potter急促的呼吸声。“你真的得学学如何控制住你那张漂亮的臭嘴，不要胡说八道，Malfoy。”他收紧握住Draco发根的手指，扯掉了几缕头发，疼得Draco皱起眉毛。“张嘴，”他不慌不忙地命令道。Draco低下头张开嘴巴，Potter慢慢露出了微笑。“教训一，”他低声说。“在吸老二和发牢骚之间，吸老二是最好的选择。这样的话，你在楼梯间被杀掉的可能性会大大降低。”

Draco失去了自己的节奏，沉重光滑的茎体脉动着滑过他的舌头。Potter滚烫的阴茎在Draco的嘴里抽插着，不断地往他喉咙深处吐出大量味道浓烈的前液，液体从他的嘴角溢出，顺着他的下巴滴落。Potter一手插在Draco的头发里，另一只手在Draco的皮肤上描绘着他将阴茎插入Draco喉咙，迟迟不愿拔出来时的轮廓。

每当Potter的龟头从他的喉咙里抽出一些时，Draco都会用力闭紧嘴唇包裹住茎体，大声的吮吸着，直到Potter忍不住低声哼哼起来。Potter的大腿开始颤抖，于是他拔出阴茎，用他湿漉漉的龟头在Draco的脸颊和下巴上蹭了一圈，然后再一次缓缓地插进去，开始继续操他的嘴巴。

现在，Draco非常确信他将会在几秒钟内高潮，猛烈地射在他的裤子里，而此刻，Potter的阴茎正深深地插在他的喉咙里，让他因缺氧而头晕眼花，他跪在地上的双膝也开始摇摇晃晃了。

当Potter高潮的时候，Draco睁开了双眼望着他。Draco望着Potter全身剧烈抖动的样子，他紧闭着双眼颤抖着嘴唇的样子；他脸上那种仅供Draco专用、无时不刻保持着敌意的表情，在他射精的那一刻、在Draco像个不知廉耻的荡妇似的大口吞掉了那些液体之后消失了，取而代之的是一种极度愉悦的表情，最荒谬的是，Draco的心底竟然因此爆发出了一股可笑的自豪感。

当Draco正在忙着舔干净自己的嘴唇时，Potter突然伸出手，用大拇指擦拭着他脸颊上液体，Draco吓了一跳。Potter的手指轻抚着Draco的嘴唇，沿着他的下巴来到他的耳旁，笨拙地摆弄着他的耳垂。

然后他一把抓住Draco的头发，把他从地上扯了起来。

“我早该知道的，你会用这张漂亮嘴巴像个职业婊子一样吸老二，”Potter在Draco脸旁低语道，松开了那只一直抓着Draco头发的手掌，顺着他的脊柱一路下滑，隔着Draco汗湿的衬衫抚摸着他的后背，最后来到了他的屁股上。Potter用力揉搓挤压着他的屁股，直到Draco疼得在他耳旁发出嘶声。

“我能走了吗？”Draco的声音有些沙哑，他那仍处于勃起状态的阴茎隔着裤子，跟Potter已经软掉了，但挂满了他唾沫的阴茎打了个招呼。

“马上，”Potter平静地回答。他的另一只手滑到了Draco的双腿之间，覆在Draco裆部的凸起上划着圈，按摩着他不堪重负的老二。

那天晚些时候，Draco安慰自己，他只是高傲又僵硬地站在那儿，时不时随着Potter的揉搓挤压抽搐几下，隔着裤子被Potter摸射了而已。他用尽全力说服自己，他并没有像抓住救命稻草一样紧紧贴在Potter身上，在用老二蹭着Potter手掌的同时用一只腿缠住他的腰，像个发狂的婊子一样呻吟着，然后尖声呻吟咒骂着咬住Potter的脖子，很快就射在了裤子里。

在那之后，Draco躺在床上因Potter的舌头在他嘴巴里的触感而不自觉颤抖起来；Potter在Draco嘴唇里发出的细小的甜蜜呻吟声，让Draco心底深处的那个大坑轰隆作响；于是Draco扯着Potter的头发固定住他的头，用力啃着他的嘴巴，直到两人都满脸通红到喘不上气时，Draco迅速逃跑了，神志不清地幻影移形回到他的公寓，泡在浴缸里盯着他的橡胶小龙玩具发呆，思考着Potter是否在Draco的舌尖上尝到了他自己精液的味道。

Draco此刻感到如释重负，却又非常气恼，因为今天是周末。

尽管他非常怀疑自己没有勇气再去面对Potter，但他实在受不了要再过上整整两天才能见到那个混蛋的事实。而且他也很想知道他们是否能在周一的时候，再找个楼梯间见一面。

但Draco并没有想上多久。周六晚上11点42分，他的公寓前门几乎被一声突然响起的拳头砸门声砸碎，但他打开门看到Potter时，他眼睛都没眨一下就后退一步让Potter进门了。

“臭傻逼。”

“狗杂种。”

他们嘴唇紧贴在一起走向卧室，Potter踢掉他的靴子，Draco的绸缎睡衣被Potter撕成两半，扔在了走廊的某个地方，Draco扯掉了Potter的夹克，他的手指下的昂贵皮革散发着特殊的香味，他把Potter推倒在床上时，Potter开口了。

“Malfoy，操，等——”他立刻爬了起来，眼镜歪歪斜斜地挂在脸上，嘴唇上还沾着Draco的唾沫，他的白色t恤非常紧身，Draco甚至都能透过衣服看见他的乳头了。他已经硬了，他的勃起在他破洞蓝色牛仔裤的裆部顶起一个鼓包，他盯着Draco赤裸胸膛的眼神有些失焦，然后他对上那双炙热的灰色双眼，他用力咽了口唾沫，结结巴巴地说，“我——对不起。”

Draco眨了眨眼睛跪在Potter双腿之间，他的阴茎已经在他的睡裤下搭起了一个小帐篷，他不知道自己是该耸耸肩无视那个蠢货的道歉，还是该趁机利用Potter的歉意让他给自己来个口交。

然而，Potter的话好像并没有说完。“我——我的所作所为——”Potter坐直身子，用力咽了口唾沫。“我对待你的方式和我对你说的那些话——”Draco的胃因愤怒而抽痛。“那样不对，Malfoy。我——我不该那样。特别是因为我——”

“闭上你那张亲过Weasley的臭嘴，Potter，”Draco恶狠狠地说。

Potter的眼里闪过一丝怒火，Draco的心脏立刻因此狂跳起来，然后Potter说，“你能安静一会儿吗，Malfoy？”他用近乎恳求的语气轻声说，Draco快无法忍受了。“我只是想告诉你一件事儿，好吗？”

“不！”Draco大吼道，他扭曲的表情可一点儿都不迷人。“闭嘴，别说了！你把一切都毁了！”Potter这个高尚的蠢货让Draco想要狂揍某人一顿。

“毁了什么？！”Potter吼了回去。“Malfoy，我想试着对你友善一点——”

“没错！别这样！”

“你在说什——？”

但Draco没让Potter说完就朝他冲了过去，把Potter撞得痛哼一声倒在枕头上，他们的牙齿碰在一起，舌头戳刺着对方的口腔，嘴唇用一种近乎接吻的方式紧贴在一起。Draco没有离开Potter的髋部，他踢掉自己的睡裤，扯下Potter的牛仔裤，把他们俩的阴茎握在手里。

Potter的呻吟声响亮又下流，他起伏的丰富音色让Draco起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，Draco单手从Potter头顶扯掉他的t恤，然后一口咬住他的绷紧的颈侧。Draco失控地挺动着臀部，直到Potter抓住他的屁股，用自己硬挺磨蹭着Draco渗着前液的阴茎，缓慢又享受地操着Draco的手掌。

Draco紧紧握住他们的阴茎，他一边深红色的乳头上挂满了唾沫，他呜咽着抓住早已因他手心的汗水而变得湿滑的床头板。Potter在他面前呻吟起伏的样子，仿佛他们已经这样做过无数次了一样，仿佛他们没有在年少的时候鄙视对方，仿佛他没有差点在女盥洗室杀掉Draco一样，仿佛Draco从来没有对着他那张浮肿变形的脸，说自己不知道那是一样。

Potter缓慢又深入地吻他，Draco心不在焉地思考着，那股啤酒味和过咸的炸薯条味是来自Potter的嘴里，还是他的嘴里。Potter的手掌温柔地抚摸着他的头发，他的后背，他的腰侧。Potter吻着Draco的脸颊，轻轻啃咬着他的脖子，轻声在他耳旁说，自己从楼梯间那次之后就一直在想他。

接着，Potter的指尖突然灵巧地钻进了Draco的屁股，他的指关节卡在了Draco紧闭着的柔软的入口。

Draco瞬间松开了握着他俩阴茎的手，然后对着Potter脑袋下面的枕头尖叫起来。

“操，你太紧了，”Potter赞赏地评论道，弯了弯他被召唤来的润滑油涂满了的手指，然后开始用指腹按压Draco的前列腺。

“停下！”Draco抽泣着抬起屁股迎合Potter的手指。

“哦，操，抱歉——”Potter立刻把手指抽了出来。

“别停！”Draco对着他的耳朵大吼。

“到底要怎样，你有神经病吗？！”Potter吼了回去，然后开始凶猛地抽插着他的手指。“该死的——混蛋，脑子有问题——”

于是Draco发出濒死般的呻吟高潮了。

他射在了Potter有着蜜色肌肤的结实腹部上，他射了很长时间，长到他甚至冒出了一个古怪的想法，思考他会不会就因此死掉。

但接下来他跌回了他的那摊体液里，他茫然地眨了眨眼睛，Potter让他躺在床上，然后用力掰开他的膝盖。

“告诉我你是怎么想的。”Potter脱掉自己的牛仔裤，握住他硬挺的阴茎；他的眼镜歪歪斜斜地挂在脸上，他盯着Draco的屁眼，然后一把扯下眼镜丢在一旁。

“你会操我吗？”Draco含糊不清地说，他感觉自己有些大舌头了。

“你愿意跟我出去吃晚餐吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为尽管你是个傲慢的自大混蛋，但我仍然想要你。”

Draco贴着大腿的阴茎因此抽了一下，他叹了口气。“操，好吧。”

“好，那你会跟我吃晚餐？”

“把你的老二插进来。”

“Malfoy。”

“干嘛？”

“你真的还恨我吗？”Potter坐在他的脚后跟上问，脸上挂着好奇又渴望的表情。

Draco开始伸出手抚慰自己。“不，不算是，”他承认道，朝着Potter的方向把他的包皮从黏糊糊的龟头上撸下来。Potter咬着嘴唇，颤抖着呼出一口气，像只猫头鹰一样死死盯着Draco的手掌。“但每当你张开你的臭嘴大骂我的时候，我他妈会变得非常性奋——别问原因。”他等待着Potter骂他是个怪胎然后立刻逃走，这样他就能安心让自己高潮了。

然而，Potter却涂上了润滑油，捞起Draco修长白皙的大腿，把他的屁股钉在了自己的阴茎上。

Draco的尖叫声被Potter的舌头堵了回去，Potter的阴茎用跟他舌头一样的节奏和频率操着Draco。Draco的腿被用力地掰到了一个非常淫荡的角度，Potter把他的屁股从床垫上抬起来，猛操着他身下那个湿软的小洞，他的阴茎因Potter的动作而拍打在他自己的小腹上，前液四处飞溅。Draco故意用屁股去夹Potter，但操，他真的能感受到Potter深埋在他体内的阴茎上的每一根静脉和皱褶，它以一种灼热的方式，漫不经心地穿透Draco因幼稚愚蠢而建立起的阻隔，生生为自己操出了一条道路。

Draco的脊椎随着每一次撞击痛苦的弯曲着，Potter接连不断地戳刺着他的前列腺让他几乎快从床上飞起来了。Potter似乎完全没有要停止或者减速的意思，Draco只得上气不接下气地紧紧抓住他试图抑制住自己的尴尬，而Potter则用滚烫的吐息和一个治愈咒对Draco满是青淤的脖子做出了补偿。

Potter那触感光滑迷人、汗水淋漓的脊背在Draco的手指下起伏。Draco用指甲掐住Potter的肩膀，用舌头勾勒着他在Potter脖子上留下的吻痕，这时，Potter咆哮般的低吼了一声射在了Draco的屁股里，然后气喘吁吁地倒在一旁，但却仍然在不停地挺动着他的下身。

“操，Malfoy，”Potter在他的脖子旁喘着粗气。

“你确实这么做了，”Draco拖着长腔说，他的蛋蛋因渴望高潮而猛烈地抽搐着。“口我，”他命令道，然后把自己的膝盖抬到胸前，Potter立刻顺从地滑到他身下。

他甚至能看见Potter的精液从他的屁股里溢出来，下一秒，Potter就伸出他粉色的舌头舔掉了那些液体，他根本无需假装自己精通床技，就毫无阻碍地把舌头塞进了Draco湿软的小洞里。Draco紧紧抓住Potter的头，小洞翕合着夹住Potter的舌头射得自己满身都是，但Potter的舌头、牙齿和嘴唇都还在专心致志地工作着，想要把Draco的屁股扩张得更开，直到Draco呻吟着推开他。

过了几分钟之后，Potter转过头，若有所思地轻声问，“只有我和我的臭嘴能让你性奋吗？还是说任何人的都可以？”

尽管Draco非常不想说出实话，但他还是说了。他深深地叹了一口气挪到Potter身旁，伸出一只汗津津且发颤的腿，勾住同样在叹气的Potter。“只有你，Potter。一直都只有你。”

~END~


End file.
